


Cuff Me Down

by DestielsDestiny



Series: Minding the Wolverine [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Erik is a Troll, Handcuffs, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsDestiny/pseuds/DestielsDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the handcuffs though Charles?” He hates Erik. From his jaunty hat to his smug mouth. </p><p>Logan’s head rises, his eyes abruptly gleaming. <em>Yes, Charles, why the handcuffs?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuff Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Charles hated that because of Logan's healing abilities, he didn't take care of himself.
> 
> He was reckless, always in some kind of danger.
> 
> He drank and smoked cigars more than any normal person could without killing themselves
> 
> Yeah, it was almost impossible to kill Logan, because of his special abilities, but that didn't matter to Charles, it still hurt him to see and he wanted Logan to take better care of himself.
> 
> This is the first part in a series, second part will be a bit more serious.

The headboard rattled alarmingly. Charles looked up from his book calmly to regard the man stretched out next to him with slightly sad eyes. 

“I did warn you Logan. You knew better than to try to sneak out without permission.” A lot of rather unflattering remarks about age assault Charles’ mental calm, including a point he does have to almost concede. 

Logan is indeed probably older than him. Charles isn’t as much as expert on military history as Erik, but even he knows that the bayonets he caught a glimpse of in those flashes of Logan’s memories once are definitely not a standard modern army issue. 

Speaking of Erik. “Charles, I honestly don’t know what you see in this animal here. He’s about to start shedding on your pillows at this rate.” Erik’s voice has always been dry, but he has almost managed to achieve Sahara level aridness on this occasion. 

It had admittedly been arguably the oddest mental conversation he and Erik had ever shared, that time with the penguins not withstanding, but Charles can’t help but feel rather smug in the confirmation of what he has long suspected. Erik can refuse him nothing. 

Although the fact Erik choose to show up to this little gathering in a three-piece suit in muted shades of mauve, complete with pocket square and velvet lined Trilbey, seems to have rather irked Logan. Charles privately thinks they should be grateful Erik choose to forgo his cape. 

“Professor.” Logan is still rather in the belligerent phase, the edges of his near feral rage at the town boys who roughed up Scott’s bike only just beginning to dissipate. 

Fortunately, Charles has a lot of experience with parenting at this point. “Yes Logan?” 

“I really did just want to talk to them. This is all rather unnecessary don’t you think?” Charles chooses not to deign that with a reply, exchanging an exasperated look with Erik before picking up his book again. 

He’s flipped three pages much too fast before Logan reaches reasoning. “It’s not like they could have hurt me Charles. Not permanently anyway.” 

Charles slams his book shut, wincing as it hits his fingertips. “That’s the point Logan!” He turns his head along the oak headboard, his eyes taking in Logan’s frustrated face where it’s raised from the pillow Erik is obligingly sharing at least a third of with their prisoner. “You did not think, you simply rushed off blindly, without a thought to others, to _your_ own _safety.”_

He adds a slight sting to the mental slap of his follow up statement. _You’re not invincible Wolverine!_

He can actually feel Logan’s temper ignite, inspired at least partially by Erik’s completely unhelpful slow chuckling. “Why didn’t you just stop me with your mind then. You could have changed my mind in a moment, had me believing I was a squirrel for all I would have known the difference.” 

Charles blows out a breath at the idea they may finally be able to get somewhere. “Because then you would learn absolutely nothing from any of this.” Logan looks at him like he’s grown an extra head, giving the handcuffs an emphatic rattle. “And this will teach me something?”

Charles arches an eyebrow. “It might, if you think about it hard enough.” Erik’s chuckle turns into a roar of laughter, before promptly transforming into a coughing fit at Charles’ scorching glare. _Not helping Erik._

Logan groans, dropping his head to bang against the wall. Charles stretches out one hand to still the movement, keeping his palm resting firmly against Logan’s forehead, even as he feels Erik’s power wrap around every inch of Logan like a safety blanket. 

Just holding, not quite restraining unless it has to. 

Charles suspects he’s never loved Erik more. Or been more alarmed about his concerns for Logan, because evidently he’s not the only one who finds the Wolverine’s behaviour more than a little concerning. 

He’s too caught up his marshaling his thoughts for a mental conference with Erik to see the comment coming. 

“Why the handcuffs though Charles?” He hates Erik. From his jaunty hat to his smug mouth. 

Logan’s head rises, his eyes abruptly gleaming. _Yes, Charles, why the handcuffs?_

Charles should never have taught either of them how to project. 

He most distinctly does not huff as he retrieves his book and flips it open at a random page, resolutely ignoring the twin smirks directed his way.  
Charles has never mumbled in his life, so his final salvo is distinctly not in the least petty or small. “I rather prefered it when the two of you still hated one another.” 

His only answer is peals of laughter hard enough to shake the entire bed, metal frame and all. 

He allows himself a single, warm, secret smile behind the pages of his book. 

00

Charles wakes up slowly, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. His rather heavy chest. Cracking open an eye, he is greeted with the rather astonishing sight of Logan curled up against his right side, one of the handcuffs evidently moved to attach to Charles’ own wrist in the night. 

The culprit of such a movement is currently curled protectively around Logan’s back, his hat tipped partly off his head, his right arm flung far enough across the bed to rest securely on Charles’ left side. 

Charles lets his eye drift shut again, a soft smile gracing his lips.

He absolutely must remember to ask his former lover to handcuff people to his headboard far more often. 

 


End file.
